The Observations of a Brother Complex
by natcat5
Summary: In which Iceland has an Asian fetish, Norway is confused, and China is not amused.


The Astute Observations of a Brother Complex

**Summary: **_In which Iceland has an Asian fetish, Norway is confused, and China is not amused._

Something peculiar was going on.

The Nordics had a system. Whenever they'd go to World Meetings, they'd all stick together, walking in together, sitting together (or in close proximity) and then leaving together. Being rather secluded in the way they jutted off into the ocean, and Iceland being completely surrounded by water, the group considered themselves a bit separate from the rest of Europe, especially in modern day. While Norway would admit, spending all of his time by Denmark's side was not particularly how he would choose to spend the meetings, it was better than the alternative. At least he could hit Denmark for being loud and not risk starting a war.

Yes, the Nordics had a system. And it worked. Very well actually. Sweden and Finland sat calmly in their happy marriage stupor, occasionally with Sealand in between them. Denmark, Norway, and Iceland formed their own little clique beside the established 'married couple', Norway calmly sandwiched between the loud blonde and quiet silverette.

Perhaps calmly wasn't quite the word. Contently, was a bit more accurate. He sat contently between his loud brother-sometimes lover (though he wouldn't admit it) and his quieter, younger brother. It was a nice balance. Iceland's silence, and refusal to call him 'Big Brother' evening out Denmark's constant affection and need to constantly be heard. CONSTANTLY.

It was a nice cycle, a comfortable one, and Norway liked it, though he'd never show it on the outside.

But recently, this comfortable cycle had been shaken.

It had started quite suddenly, when the Nordics had all met up in front of the doors to the Conference building, to enter together like they usually did. Sweden and Finland arrived together, as did Denmark and Norway. Iceland usually arrived with Norway, but it wasn't that unusual for him to arrive alone, especially if he was feeling particularly rebellious and bitter against his 'big brother' as he was prone to from time to time. So, when the Icelandic nation had arrived, by himself, the same icy expression on his face as usual, Norway had thought nothing of it.

What his brother had said next, however, had shocked/confused Norway so much that he'd nearly shone emotion.

"I'm not," Iceland had said, stormy eyes blinking slowly, "Sitting with you guys at the conference today. Alright?"

At that remark, silence had fallen over the Nordics, four of them staring at their brother with varied emotion, from surprise, to confusion, to outright horror, and, of course, to outward apathy.

"Oh," asked Finland, a surprised look on his face, "And why is that?"

"I d'nt und'rst'nd," mumbled Sweden in agreement.

"WHAAAT?" exclaimed Denmark, his response, predictably, the loudest and most dramatic, "Why aren't you sitting with your awesome brothers? What's going on? Is someone blackmailing you? Let me get my axe-,"

"Would you please shut up," was what Norway had said, managing to look irritated without a hint of expression on his face. "I'm sure Iceland has a good reason." He had then turned to his brother, confused himself, but not going to show it, "Don't you Iceland?"

All gazes had returned to the young white-haired nation, who had simply tilted his head in that adorable way that made Norway want to tackle him into a hug (wait, ignore that), before giving his brothers a strange, secretive smile.

"Yes, I have a reason," was all he had said, before walking inside the building, that same, sly, secretive smile on his face.

And so it had begun.

Iceland hadn't sat with them that meeting. ICELAND HADN'T SAT WITH THEM THAT MEETING. He hadn't even sat with other countries from Europe. He'd sat, instead, at the far end of the table. With…

An Asian country?

Norway had to blink twice, not exactly sure what his eyes were showing him. His little brother. Sitting at the other end of the table. Not comfortably at his own side. Instead, he was sitting (quite closely actually) with….

Well, to be honest, Norway wasn't sure exactly who it was. It was embarrassing, but all the Asian nations sort of looked the same to him (that was alright. It was payback for everyone thinking that Nordic automatically meant Swedish, and by inference, big boobs and chocolate.). He did distinguish that this was one of the lesser-known Asian nations, not China or Japan. This one was quiet, with flippy dark brown hair and a red garment that looked somewhat Chinese in design (but again, it all kind of looked the same). It was actually kind of disconcerting, the emotionless expression on the boy's face. It was like he was physically incapable of showing emotion.

Though Norway guessed he wasn't one to talk.

What was _quite _disconcerting, however, was how close the Unidentified Foreign Asian, or U.F.A, was sitting to Iceland. In fact, from where Norway was sitting, it looked like they were sharing a chair.

They weren't were they?

Why would Iceland be sharing a chair with a U.F.A?

Where had the two of them even met?

Norway's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered just what his brother had been up to in the 6 months since the last World Conference. When he'd seemed perfectly fine and Iceland-ish. Now, he was cuddling with some U.F.A, with a strange red tinge on his pale face, looking exceedingly cozy with the bushy-browed boy pressed up against his side.

Yes, the U.F.A had English eyebrows, most definitely not a good sign.

The meeting had broken for lunch, and Iceland and his strange new friend had immediately exited the room together. Automatically, Norway's eyes narrowed, and he got up to follow them, only to find an exuberant Danish man blocking his way, waving his axe (how did he get that in here) and demanding that Norway take a 'beer break' with him. Normally, Norway would have just brushed him off, but Denmark was making that watery eyed, quivering lip, I'm-going-to-cry-if-you-don't-come-because-you've-been-neglecting-me face.

Exceptionally troublesome.

So Iceland and his strange new friend had slipped away, spent their lunch doing whatever, and then come back to the meeting, taking their previous seats (or seat).

Norway hadn't been able to concentrate at all, his attention solely on his brother, and the strange, clingy, way to emotionless Asian boy who was all cuddly cuddly at his side. And Iceland was just sitting there. As if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

To say that Norway was confused would be an understatement.

And finally, the meeting had concluded, Norway had narrowed his eyes as both Iceland and the U.F.A had stood up (from the same chair! Dammit…) and turned to one another. It was at that moment that Denmark (_…Denmark…) _had let out a particularly loud belch, and Norway, eyebrow twitching, had turned to reprimand him. Hearing a collective round of gasps from around the table, he'd quickly returned his attention to the forefront, only to see the U.F.A walking away, quite calmly, and Iceland doing the same in the opposite direction, his face an interesting shade of red. Norway's eyes narrowed. He felt like he'd missed something. Important. That involved his baby brother.

This thought was supported by the fact that China (one of the two Asian nations he recognized) was glaring at Iceland. _Glaring _at him. Like, I-would-really-like-to-wrap-you-up-in-bamboo-and-feed-you-to-my-horny-panda glaring.

Well that just wouldn't do.

Norway stood up, ignoring Denmark's protests, and walked over to where China was still sitting. It took some maneuvering, as most of the other nations had left their seats and were now standing and chatting or making their way out the door, but Norway made it to where the ancient oriental nation was sitting. Norway slid into the seat beside the man, and noticed with some anger that China was still glaring at Iceland.

"China," said Norway quietly, but with eyes narrowed. "Why are you glaring at my brother?"

The Asian nation whirled around, ponytail very nearly smacking Norway in the face, as he did. (Norway then listed China's ponytail under 'potential things to protect Iceland from'. Right in between England's cooking and France.)

"_You," _hissed China, looking angrier than when he'd found out that England was _still _spiking his tea with Opium. "You keep that icy temptress of yours away from my brothers, got it, aru? Or I'll shove my wok so far up _both _your asses that you'll have to get Russia to remove it with his _instruments." _And with another haughty flip of his ponytail, this time succeeding in hitting Norway in the face, the Chinese man stalked away.

Norway blinked, more confused than when he'd first come over.

_Icy Temptress? _

That was the first incident.

The second incident occurred about a month later, when Norway had gone to visit Iceland. Norway generally arrived unannounced, as if he told Iceland he was coming there was a good chance that the island nation would make up an excuse and disappear. He really could be a temperamental teenager at time.

This, of course, could not deter Norway, who made it his business to check up on his little brother as often as his boss would allow. Denmark had once accused him of having a 'brother complex', a comment which had resulted in him getting a Norwegian bitch-slap **(1) **and a lack of loving for a week.

Norway did _not _have a brother complex.

He just worried constantly about Iceland, because he was an island nation all by himself, and a small one at that. He also wasn't completely abstained from world affairs as some people thought, having had his share of troubles with both Russia and England. And the attention of the entire world had been drawn to him when that volcano had erupted. _And _there was that whole thing with the recession, where both England and The Netherlands had been out for his blood for awhile.

Iceland had his own fair share of worries, and Norway, as his big brother, had to be there for him.

Even if Iceland fought tooth and nail to keep his brother out of his business.

So Norway had arrived at Iceland's house, catching a taxi to the residence that Iceland lived in, a pretty, seaside place. It had been nearing evening when he had arrived, and he had been tired, though of course, he didn't show it. Norway wasn't particularly looking forward to the fight that was sure to begin when Iceland realized he was here.

So when he knocked on the door and was met with silence, and then turned the knob to find the door open (He'd have to talk to Iceland about that. You couldn't just leave doors open for burglars or France to come in at their will!), he'd been surprised.

Predictably, Norway was confused. Relieved at the lack of an explosive fight, but confused all the same. Where was Iceland? He was home, the lights in the house were on, and the door was unlocked. Iceland wasn't stupid. He lived in a nice, large house. He wasn't going to leave with the door unlocked.

Puzzled and worried, Norway had entered the house.

The first thing he'd noticed was that there was a strange smell coming from the kitchen. And not the usually strange smell of fish, but an even stranger smell that Norway had never encountered before. Following the smell, he'd entered the kitchen to find large bowls of…pickled vegetables. Everywhere.

Weird.

Next, Norway had seen the light on in the Living Room. He'd gone in and found the T.V. on, paused in the middle of a movie. Now Norway couldn't be completely sure from just the still-frame, but he was pretty sure that all the people in it were Asian. And the DVDs scattered around the floor, all with titles in one of those Asian languages, affirmed his suspicions.

So what, now the Unidentified Foreign Asian was making housecalls?

Once again, his suspicion was confirmed as he heard noise and two sets of laughter (Iceland? Laughing?) Coming from upstairs.

Somewhat disturbed by the prospect of his quiet brother laughing, Norway had climbed up the stairs, wondering if the giggle had been solicited from the island nation via tickle torture, or other such unconventional means.

What he found, however, was much more horrifying.

Iceland, dressed simply in his white shirt and dark brown slacks, white boots abandoned and with his pants rolled up. His face flushed red, body shaking with laughter (_laughter? Iceland?),_and most horrifying of all…

He was _dancing. _

And not even traditional dancing, something that Norway could pass off as a custom or other wise. No. He was full out, hip swaying, strange hand movements, modern pop dancing.

WTF.

"Good job, Ice-Ice! You're almost as good Super Junior, da ze~!"

Norway's head immediately jerked towards the direction of Iceland's bed, where he noticed, for the first time, that there was someone sitting on it.

A _strange _someone.

The first thing that Norway noticed about this someone, was that, surprise, surprise, they were Asian. Probably the same Asian that Iceland had been sitting with at the meeting. Though Norway had to admit, he could have sworn that the U.F.A last time hadn't been taller than Iceland, grinning, and with a crazy ass curl coming off his head (was the curl _smiling?). _

It was then that both boys noticed Norway's presence, and turned towards him.

"Norway?" said Iceland, brow furrowing as he stopped his dancing (Thank _God…) _"What are you doing here?" The white-haired youth's eyes narrowed angrily, and he folded his arms across his chest. Norway was just about to give his younger brother a good rant about leaving his doors unlocked, when he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

_What the- _

"Hm," muttered the U.F.A, massaging his hands on Norway's chest methodically, "Not as nice as Aniki's…"

THE HELL. Was he being _groped? _

"Oy, Korea, off," admonished Iceland, "Norway doesn't like stuff like that."

_Who _does _like stuff like that? _Thought Norway, eye twitching as he jumped away from the U.F.A (Korea?)'s wandering hands.

"Sorry!" said Korea beaming broadly and prancing over to where Iceland stood to envelop him in a large hug from behind. "I'll have to remember that your Hyung-nim doesn't like the same stuff you do."

Wait.

WHAT.

"Well, I guess I better go Ice-Ice," sighed Korea, releasing the Nordic from his embrace. "I'll see you at the next meeting! Thanks for inviting me over!"

"Thanks for coming," said Iceland, smiling warmly. "And thanks for the DVDs and Kimchi!"

Norway couldn't get Iceland to smile like that if is life depended on it.

"By Norway-Hyung!" said Korea cheerfully as he exited through the door, "I guess we're sort of brother-in-laws now!"

And with that cheerful thought, the Asian nation disappeared.

Norway blinked, slowly, before turning back to Iceland with a blank expression that conveyed all the confusion that the Nordic was feeling.

He had a secret method to these things, it was quite easy to convey emotions while still being emotionless.

"What's the look for?" asked Iceland, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend?" asked Norway stoicly, only the twitch of his eyebrow betraying just what he thought of this _friend. _

"Does it matter?" asked Iceland, eyes narrowing, "_He's _not the one who showed up unannounced. _He _was invited."

Norway resisted the urge to massage his aching temples as he sensed the argument he had been hoping to avoid starting up.

It was going to be a long visit.

/

Norway hadn't seen his brother since then, not until now, at the next World Conference, five months later. This time, Iceland didn't even bother _telling _them that he wasn't going to sit with them. He had just snuck off. Silently. Stealthily. Like a ninja.

Damn Asian influence.

The Nordic nation was in a really bad mood. Like, _really. _Walking to the conference room, he had been able to feel eyes burning into the back of his neck, _glaring _at him. Yet every time he turned around, no one was there.

Like a ghost.

Or a _ninja. _

"Hey Norge, what's the matter?"

Norway spun his head around to face Denmark, his eyes narrowed in a fearsome glare and his mouth downturned in a scowl.

"Whoa!" yelped Denmark jerking away from his lover and scooting his chair away. "Y-you, y-you're face! I-it…"

Damn. He'd been so distracted that he'd slipped up and shown emotion. And now Denmark was broken.

"Th-that..h-how…wh-wha, I-, how, HELP!"

Norway winced at the Dane's loud exclamation, and turned his head away, back towards his other brother.

Iceland, once again, was on the other side of the table. Once again, he was sidled up close to an Asian nation with choppy brown hair…

Wait. This Asian wasn't the one that was at Iceland's house.

But he _was _the one from the first conference.

_There are two? _

"Someone! Come quickly! S-something, wh-wha-I th-think I broke Norway!"

Several nations, including Iceland and the U.F.A (not Korea), turned their heads towards him. Iceland looked confused, and somewhat irritated, while the U.F.A looked…impassive.

Okay, now it was really starting to annoy him. That was _his _emotionless-I-am-extremely-stoic-and-aloof look! And that flippy haired, brother cuddling, I-am-so-innocent-watch-as-I-innocently-molest-this-unsuspecting-Nordic was stealing it!

So what, now the U.F.A was stealing his brother, _and _his trademark look?

Norway still had no idea why Iceland was hanging out with this U.F.A, and the other one, Korea. He had no idea where they had met, no idea why they had become friends (cuddle-buddies, chair-sharers), and no idea what exactly he was supposed to do about it.

And so, the Nordic nation sat, silently fuming, throughout the entire meeting. For the first time, he genuinely did not pay attention to a single thing being said. Instead, Norway planned. He strategically planned exactly what he would do as soon as break was called. He planned just how his confrontation with Iceland would go, just how he'd bring up his younger brother's sudden fraternization with strange overly cuddly Asians, and how he would _deal _with said Asians afterwards.

He was thinking trolls. Lots and lots of trolls.

When Germany called for the break, Norway _flew _out of his chair. On the seat beside him, Denmark was toppled over with a yelp and several other nations who were in the process of standing were knocked flat on their behinds as the Nordic rushed past.

Norway narrowed his eyes, maneuvering his away around countries (read: Plowing through them) to get to the other side of the table, where his darling, innocent, so easily corrupted little brother was sitting with the sibling-stealing ninja of doom.

Was. Past tense. No longer there.

Norway stopped abruptly, eyes narrowed and fists clenched as he realized that, somehow, Iceland and the U.F.A had managed to sneak out undetected.

This was getting ridiculous.

In addition, he was _still _having that creepy 'someone is most _definitely _watching me' feeling. It wasn't easy to freak out Norway. On the contrary, he was usually the one doing the freaking out, but this….this…this was….

"Norway."

Norway whirled around, hearing the somewhat familiar accented voice of another nation. The Nordic nation's eyes narrowed as he saw whom it was.

"We," hissed China, eyes narrower then usual and hands on his hips. "Need to talk."

Norway managed to maintain his apathetic expression, eyebrow merely twitching in annoyance at having his hunt interrupted.

"About what?" he asked, keeping his voice level and masking his irritation.

"About Hong Kong and Korea," growled China "And you're brother, _Iceland._"

_Hong Kong. _Ah, so that was the U.F.A. with the flippy brown hair and English eyebrows.

"That icy little player is dating both of my brothers!" fumed China.

….

….

"Excuse me?" asked Norway as stoicly as he could, eyebrow twitching increased.

"You heard me," spat China angrily, "Iceland is dating both Korea and Hong Kong, and it is extremely dishonorable and sneaky and-,"

"My brother is not dating your brothers," interrupted Norway, "I would know if he was."

China's eyes flashed. "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically, "Then how do you explain him and Hong Kong sitting together the last two meetings? And always exchanging text messages? And how Korea visited Iceland, and Iceland visited Korea-,"

_Iceland visited Korea? _

"-and the two of them always exchanging e-mails? Your brother is dating both of my youngest, and it's not fair to either of them," said China his eyes sharp and glaring and his lips in a firm line.

"Do something about it, Norway. Or I will."

With that parting comment, the Chinese man turned and stalked away (hitting Norway in the face with his ponytail as he did).

The Nordic nation stood in confused silence for a few moments, before his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

_I have to talk to Iceland. _

….._But I have to find him first. _

Finding Iceland was just as difficult and strenuous and impossible as Norway had resignedly anticipated.

First, he had to avoid being accosted by Denmark, which was quite difficult as the spiky-haired man seemed to think that he had 'broken' Norway and needed to 'fix' him. As if that wasn't annoying enough, Finland also had become concerned about him, and was quite persistent in trying to find out what was wrong.

It was one thing to try and avoid Finland.

It was another thing entirely to try to avoid Finland when his giant husband was towering behind him.

But, after much maneuvering and distractions from his trolls, he managed to escape.

And thus, began the actual search for Iceland.

Norway literally searched the meeting building from top to bottom. He checked every room and burst into several awkward situations….

"_Goddamn Troll-bastard! Next time fucking knock!" _

"_Bloody Hell! Can't we have some sodding privacy?" _

"_Do you know what's unawesome? Interrupting an awesome makeout session." _

"_Like, totally get out now!" _

There were several irritated (sexually frustrated) nations now…but that was irrelevant. Finding Iceland took priority over accidentally being the biggest cock-block ever.

Just when Norway was beginning to wonder if Iceland was still even _in _the building, he heard giggling as he passed by a room on the fifth floor.

The Nordic nation whirled around, and in a totally non-desperate way, pressed his ear against the door.

Giggling, giggling, giggling…

"_Did you like that, Ice-Ice?" _

There!

Norway's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice of Korea, and his eyebrow twitched as he heard the giggling again, definitely the laughter of Korea and his brother.

"_If you liked that, then you'll love this." _

Norway jolted upright, pulling away from the door in alarm. That was most certainly _not _Korea. Or Iceland. Or any voice he recognized.

…._Was That? _

Yes, there was a good chance that that was Hong Kong. The U.F.A. that Iceland had been sitting with at meetings, and apparently texting.

The cuddly one, who cuddled. A lot.

And the one who was challenging his position as most-apathetic-nation.

Something akin to a growl built up in Norway's throat, and he moved his hand towards the door handle, intent on pushing it open and interrupting whatever shindig was taking place inside.

"_W-wait! Don't touch there, you guys!" _

Norway paused, hearing the panting, giggly voice of his little brother from the other side of the door.

…_Don't touch there? _

"_Just don't move Ice-Ice! I'm just gonna…" _

"_E-eek! W-wait!" _

Had Iceland just _squealed? _

"…_Is it my turn now? How about I just…" _

"_W-whoa…H-Hong Kong…" _

Norway's grip on the handle of the door tightened, and his face turned an interesting shade of purpley-red. A cross between the gentle lilac colour of the petals of a freshly picked flower, and the bright red of freshly spilled blood.

A truly lovely colour.

"_H-hey, do that again…" _

And with that, hearing Iceland's strained, flustered voice, Norway could contain himself no longer.

He wrenched the door open, leaping into the room with an enraged expression on his face, ready to save his little brother's virtue-

-And was met with the surprised faces of three boys, each holding a controller for a game system that was attached to the T.V.

…..Oh.

Iceland was sitting on the edge of the bed, a purple controller clutched in his hands and a puzzled, irritated look on his face. On either side of him there was one of those damnable Asians. On his left sat Korea, a blue controller in one hand and a wide grin on his face. He waved cheerfully as Norway entered the room and the Nordic gave him a particularly vicious eyebrow twitch in response. His eyes then drifted to the right of Iceland, where the U.F.A that had been identified as Hong Kong sat. A red controller was held loosely in his hands, and his head was tilted to the side slightly, regarding Norway with a bored expression. Norway reciprocated it, keeping his face as emotionless as possible, and he fought back a scowl as he saw a flicker of amusement pass over Hong Kong's face.

"Norway," said Iceland, his tone exasperated, "What are you doing here? We were in the middle of something!"

Red crept into Norway's cheeks as he remembered the questionable conversation he had heard when he had been skulking-, er, waiting outside the door.

Had it _really _just been them playing video games?

After all, Iceland was alone in a room with the two boys he was supposedly dating…

Norway quickly cut off his train of thought, shaking his head to clear away the troubling images of his little brother losing his innocence to two lecherous Asians.

"Iceland," he said sternly, narrowing his eyes slightly, "What were you doing alone in here with these two?"

Iceland stiffened and he glared at his brother. "Clearly," he answered in a scathing tone, "We were in the middle of a game."

Then, much to Norway's surprise, Iceland's frown faded and he leaned back, looking at both of the Asian boys with a...strange…sort of…._flirty _expression?

"These two are _very _good at games," commented Iceland coyly, practically purring.

Purring.

Purring!

Since when did his little brother….

"Iceland," repeated Norway, this time through gritted teeth. "Are you…."

He didn't want to say it.

Every bone in his body did not want to say it.

The idea was preposterous, absurd. There was no way-

"Are you dating Hong Kong and Korea?" blurted out Norway, breaking his emotionless façade to glare at the aforementioned nations.

Oh.

Well.

No taking it back now.

"What?" asked Iceland, sitting up, his eyes wide with surprise. Korea tilted his head and placed a hand on his chin, as if he was seriously contemplating the idea. Hong Kong, of course, remained apathetic, though he shuffled himself closer to the youngest Nordic.

"Norway, what gave you that idea?" huffed Iceland, folding his arms across his chest. "We're all just friends. Can't I have friends without you breathing down my neck? Honestly, you're so nosy. I don't see how Denmark stands you. Can't you just-,"

"Alright, alright," interrupted Norway, placing a hand on his forehead to massage his aching temples, "I get it."

Really, this entire business had given him the worst headache. He was tired from scouring the building for Iceland earlier and he might have developed an ulcer from all the worrying he had done.

And Iceland was right. They _could _just be friends. And why would he be dating both of them at the same time? If that was truly the case, then they certainly wouldn't all be in the same room so chummily. There was no way Iceland would be able to sit calmly in a room with two boys he was dating simultaneously and therefore cheating on.

No, no, this entire business was ridiculous. And Norway had had enough of it.

"Fine. Bye. I'm leaving. And forgetting all of this madness," grunted Norway, walking away and closing the door behind him.

He really stressed himself out over Iceland too much. Maybe Denmark was right and he _did _have a Brother Complex. Speaking of Denmark, where was he? Norway had been fretting himself into a tizzy over his little brother, and now he felt a serious need let the Dane 'fix' him.

Iceland watched as his brother left the room and disappeared. Hong Kong silently slid off the bed, and walked over to shut the door softly.

"He didn't even notice that the T.V. wasn't on," remarked the stoic Asian casually, the smallest of smirks playing about his lips.

"Norway-Hyung's not very observant~" chimed Korea, shifting closer to Iceland and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"He's just been too stressed out," defended Iceland, "After all, he's suspected us for awhile." The Nordic turned towards Hong Kong, smiling shyly. "It's a good thing you heard him coming."

Hong Kong shrugged in response to the compliment, "He was stomping down the hallway. It wasn't hard."

"It was fun making up that conversation to freak him out," giggled Korea, eyes twinkling with mirth, "Did you see his face? It was such a funny colour!"

"Mm, enough talking," murmured Hong Kong, walking across the room to climb on top of Iceland and straddle the boy's hips with his knees. Iceland smiled shyly, blushing. The blush increased as Korea gave a less-than-chaste kiss to his neck, trailing his mouth down to the Nordic's collarbone, before biting and sucking gently. Hong Kong lowered himself down onto Iceland's lap, rolling his hips forward and pressing against the other boy, whilst grabbing his silver locks and giving a hot open-mouthed kiss to the other's lips. Iceland moaned against the kiss, shivering and writhing as Korea's hand ran up the inside of his thigh and Hong Kong's free hand slipped under his shirt.

Yeah, the less Norway knew, the better.

**Inspired by all the Hong Kong/Iceland pics on photobucket. And the surprising amount of Korea/Iceland on Deviantart. **

**Pfft~ I didn't expect it to end that way. I kind of just wrote it based on the idea of Norway suspecting his brother of secretly dating someone but having no idea who it was and referring to them as an U.F.A. I do not know where that threesome came from. That is seriously the dirtiest thing I have ever written. OTL**

**(1) The image of Norway bitch-slapping Denmark, with his face in that perpetually neutral expression, never ceases to make me laugh. Especially since I feel like it happens all the time. XP **

**Hit or miss? It was kind of semi crack-ish. But very fun. XP I'm almost tempted to do a fic continuing their strange three-way relationship. **

**Reviews! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


End file.
